


Drinks At Christmas

by ElladoraRedbeard



Series: Coming over [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Rude Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElladoraRedbeard/pseuds/ElladoraRedbeard
Summary: Lestrade was invited over at Christmas Eve for drinks at 221B Baker Street.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Coming over [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/450175
Kudos: 19





	Drinks At Christmas

Sherlock hated Christmas. Really.

The having to spend time with _loved_ ones, having to dress up and giving gifts.

The only good thing about the holidays was that more crimes happened during this period. It was a convenient excuse to avoid any unnecessary things like Christmas. Plus, puzzles, and solving crimes.

If only crime wasn't so boring during Christmas, so banal. It was far too predictable, family feuds boiling over, and crimes of passion, which weren't any challenge at all.

This year, he wouldn't get many cases though, since Lestrade had gotten a week of from work, or so John said. Apparently, the DI was going to visit his wife's family to try and reconcile his marriage. Sherlock was resolutely ignoring the nausea that that thought caused.

Though Lestrade hadn't been able to get off from work at a reasonable hour on Christmas Eve, which meant that the man was only leaving to go to Dorset on Christmas Morning. So John had invited the man over for a low profile Christmas party, along with his girlfriend, Mrs. Hudson and Molly Hooper. Sherlock was informed by John that he would also have to attend, otherwise the man would make his life miserable in the coming new year.

So on the 24th of December, Sherlock found himself playing the violin, to the delight of Mrs. Hudson, who was already quite tipsy. He bowed slightly to his audience, and informed Mrs. Hudson that it was best left to the imagination that he'd ever wear antler headbands, Christmas or not. He was in a foul mood tonight, though he refused to admit to himself why, so he deliberately called John's girlfriend by the wrong name, only to make it worse for his flatmate by rambling of information about previous girlfriends. As Jeanette walked away from him, Sherlock caught the amused look on Lestrade's face.

At that moment, Molly walked in, wearing bright red lipstick and had giant hoops in her ears. She was obviously dressed up for someone, though he wasn't interested enough to deduct who the unlucky fella was. As she removed her coat to give to John, however, he did catch the impressed look on Lestrade's face and Sherlock's nausea returned. Ignoring that, he put his violin away and sat down at his desk to type away on the laptop.

He called John over when he noticed that the counter on John's blog hadn't changed and berated his flatmate for the photo he had on there of Sherlock with that ridiculous hat.

Failing to ignore the conversation around him, he scolded Molly for making jokes, as she clearly wasn't that funny. When she asked Lestrade about his plans for the next few days, as the man handed her a glass of wine, Sherlock quickly looked over to the DI, deducing him.

"That's first thing in the morning, me and the wife. We're back together. It's all sorted." Lestrade said, grinning at Molly, as if he wasn't going to try and reconcile with his wife in the next week. Sherlock hated Molly a little for having caught Lestrade's eye, even though Lestrade's wife was cheating on him.

Huh, he didn't expect that deduction.

"No, she's sleeping with a P.E. teacher." Sherlock said, figuring he'd spare the man the humiliation of going to Dorset while he was being cheated on. Though he knew he should probably not have said that at Christmas Eve. As John was so fond of saying, a bit not good.

Oh well, who cared about social niceties.

Molly quickly changed the subject to John's sister, who John claimed had stopped drinking, which Sherlock denied. His foul mood only worsened when John told him to shut up.

Deciding to turn his attention to Molly, trying to see what Lestrade had seen, he started deducing her.

"I see you've got a new boyfriend, Molly, and you're serious about him."

"Sorry, what?"

"In fact, you're seeing him this very night and giving him a gift." Oh dear Lord, what if it was Lestrade she was dressed up for? She clearly had succeeded in catching his eye.

John hissed at him to take the day off and Lestrade put a drink in front of him. "Shut up, and have a drink." The DI said with a stern look in his eyes.

Sherlock ignored him and went on to make deductions about the bright red present on top of the bag that matched her lipstick. Continuing on about her make-up and dress that was meant to be a distraction from the size of her mouth and breasts, he turned over the tag to see who it was for, no longer being able to stand the thought of it all being for Lestrade.

**Dear Sherlock**

**Love Molly xxx**

_Not good._

He was shocked, he knew the girl had something of a crush on him, though he had hoped that she had gotten over him after what had happened with Jim Moriarty acting as her boyfriend.

"You always say such horrible things. Every time. Always. Always." Molly said, fighting back tears.

He turned, to walk away from the situation, but realised she was right. He had crossed a line tonight and so he apologized sincerely, probably stunning everyone in the room, including Molly.

"Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper." He said then, and he lightly kissed her cheek. As he turned away from her, he received a text from Irene Adler, at which Molly stammered to say that wasn't her making that orgasmic noise.

"No, it was me." At that moment, he truly despised Adler for making an uncomfortable situation even worse.

"My God, really?!" Lestrade exclaimed, a stunned look on his face.

"My phone." Sherlock glared at the DI, of course it was his phone, the tinny quality of the noise should have made that _obvious._

He distractedly answered John as he read the text.

**Mantelpiece**

He picked up the brightly red gift, that resembled the colour of Adler's lipstick and left for his bedroom to open it, not in the mood to answer any more of John's questions. Also, to avoid Lestrade seeing the gift, for reasons he was not going to think about at this moment.

It was her phone, so he called Mycroft to tell him they'd probably be finding her body tonight.

John had opened his door to ask if he was alright, which he wasn't, but not because of Adler. Again, not thinking about it.

When Mycroft called him back to tell him they had found her, he left, with Molly to the morgue, not trusting anyone else to examine Adler's body.

As he was sitting next to Molly in the cab he apologized again.

"It's fine." Molly answered with a sigh.

"No, it's not. I humiliated you tonight, and I really am sorry."

"Thank you." Molly looked at him. "Did you really think I had... Nevermind." She trailed of, clearly uncomfortable recalling what he had said earlier. Sherlock made a decision.

"Molly, you should probably know, it's not you. You are a beautiful woman, and very smart and other... things," Sherlock sighed. "But I'm gay, and I will never look at a woman like that. I'm sorry."

He turned to look at her, and she looked stunned.

"You're gay?" She whispered.

"Yep." She went silent, staring at the snow that was still falling outside the cab.

"So, John?" she asked a few minutes later.

"No. Dear Lord, no." Sherlock shuddered at the thought. "He's my best friend, though nothing more."

Molly laughed at the shudder.

"Anyone else then?"

Sherlock didn't reply and she knew enough.

When they arrived at her house to quickly change clothes, she squeezed his hand as he helped her out of the cab.

* * *

Later, after he had identified Adler, he shared a cigarette with his brother while explaining how he had known she'd be dead.

As he refused to answer Mycroft about where the phone was, he heard a noise at the end of the corridor. A family stood there, obviously receiving bad news and he turned to look out the window again.

"They all care so much." He said to his brother. "Do you ever wonder if there is something wrong with us?"

"All lives end, all hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage. Sherlock."

No, it wasn't. It only hurt.

He changed the subject to the cigarette. "This is low tar."

"Well, you barely knew her." Mycroft answered haughtily.

_True_

Sherlock thought. But then again, he hadn't been talking about her.

No. He found Adler intriguing but he wasn't in love with _her._

He was in love with Gregory Lestrade.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock finally admits to himself he's in love with Lestrade!!!


End file.
